Safe with you
by Shadoe Dove
Summary: Sometimes even the strong need someone to hold them but they would never show it. It takes a very special someone to see that. Hope you like the story!
1. Chapter 1

There was a young man that was on the run. He had dark skin and long dark brown hair that hung to his back. He wore a dark gray hoodie and loose black pants. He wore black gloves and black shoes. He had a black satchel bag strapped to him and was running as fast as he could.

Not too far behind him were a couple of Overwatch members calling out to him to return what he had stolen from them.

The young man jumped from the very ledge of the roof onto the next one which was higher. He pulled himself up and kept running, dodging bullets that came his way.

The young man went on leaping and doing flips from rooftop to rooftop to get away.

When he was out of sight he ran through the alleyway and jumped over a wall.

After he ran on foot for another block he stopped around a corner to take a few breaths.

"That was scary."

He looked around the corner and saw that no one was there.

He then walked as if nothing happened to a large building.

The large building he had entered was Talon.

He walked inside of the lab and the leader, Maximillian looked at him.

"Ah Verin, you're back."

The young man, Verin took his satchel off then opened it.

"Here you go, sir. The very files you wanted."

"Perfect."

Verin nodded then put his satchel back on then left out of the room.

After he left Reaper looked at his partner.

"Who is that boy?"

"That boy is Verin. I had asked him to get me files on a few members of Overwatch members that would be close by. I would have sent you or Widowmaker but Overwatch would have caught on."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Tonight we're going to a party and kill whatever Overwatch agent is going."

Reaper nodded then left.

 **With Verin**

Verin had left the Talon base and was on his way to another place.

When he got to a large building he pushed in a password then entered into the large building.

He walked into the main hall and entered into the locker room.

When he got inside of the locker room he changed out of his clothes and changed into black spandex suit with dark gray boots.

He was slim and muscular. He let his hair hang loose and then left out of the locker room.

He then went to another part of the building only to see his leader with their arms folded.

"So you have returned, Verinyx. What did you learn on that 'mission' of yours?"

"Talon is going after all Overwatch agents that are in the area."

"In that case we must make sure that they don't come after us."

Verin nodded then left to the training room. The organization that he was part of was called Herzorn. Just like Talon Herzorn was a terrorist organization however they were against Talon and Overwatch. Verin was one of their best members but that didn't mean that he was safe.

In the training room that he was in he would practice his parkour and fighting skills by using the bars.

Whenever Verin got into a hand to hand combat his style of fighting was using whatever was near him like a wall or fence so that he would have the upper hand.

Just then he heard his phone ding and checked it.

 _ **Boss: Talon is sending two members to the high class party. I want you to go.**_

 _ **V: Yes sir**_

Verin went to his station bedroom and got dressed in a black formal suit. The jacket was long and it came with a high top hat.

After getting ready for the mission he left Herzorn to the party.

'Hopefully this mission will go smoothly.'

 **AN: Hey there everyone. Sorry for the short chapter but I do hope that this is a good start. I will update when I get the chance to! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Verin was at the high class party and was standing to the side as a guest.

He was aware that two members from Talon were going to be there but his main concern was to keep anyone from Overwatch getting killed.

He glanced to his far left to see a tall buff bald man and a blue woman next to him.

Verin saw that the woman had a large spider tattoo on her back and to be honest it was rather interesting to look at.

He then looked at his phone to see a message.

 _ **Boss: Find out what you can from Talon**_

Verin put his phone away then he went to the table that the blue woman was.

When he sat down at the table he saw that the game that the woman was playing was a betting card game.

"Ah a lady that likes to take risks."

The woman didn't say anything then an omnic spoke to her and she replied back to it.

Verin's eyes narrowed a bit.

'She's French.'

He got out his phone to send a message.

 _ **V: Do any of their members speak French?**_

 _ **Boss: That would be one of their best assassins, Widowmaker.**_

Verin glanced back at the woman who was still playing the game. He then left the table and went outside. When he got outside he looked up at the moon.

'What am I going to do?'

 **Inside**

Widowmaker got a message from Sombra.

 **S: There's a special guest that you might want to take care of.**

She then sent a photo of Verin and Widowmaker narrowed her brow. That was very same person who had sat next to her.

Widowmaker left her game and went outside only to see that Verin was turning a corner. She quietly followed but soon saw that he was heading to the roof of the building.

Widowmaker then saw that Sombra had given her another text.

 **S: Verinyx Totenyx. Member of Herzorn. Solo spy.**

 **Talon wants to capture him, they want him alive.**

Widowmaker nodded then went up to the roof.

When she got there she saw Verin was standing at the very edge looking down at the ground below him.

For a change Widowmaker didn't have her Widow's Kiss but she did have her knife. She pulled it out then she saw Verin turn around.

"You came up as well? I thought that you were enjoying your game."

Widowmaker just looked at him, she kept her knife at her side but he could clearly see it then went to her.

"I'll go ahead and say it."

"…"

He gently grabbed her arm that had the tattoo and felt the tattoo as he gave a small smile.

"I saw your tattoos and thought that they were rather amazing. Such creativity."

Widowmaker blinked when she saw him kiss her tattoo then he looked at her.

"This tattoo means 'Nightmare' right?"

"Oui."

"I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Is it true that if someone sees a spider in the morning then its bad luck for them?"

"Oui."

Verin looked away still with a sad smile on his face.

"That's good to know."

He then went to the ledge then Widowmaker saw him take his hat off.

"What are you planning?"

He looked at her.

"I know who you are and I know that both Talon and Overwatch members are in this place. For now Talon wants to get rid of Overwatch and then hunt Herzorn next."

"…."

He turned to face her.

"I'd like to think myself a real gentleman so I will strike a lady such as yourself and take my leave."

With that he jumped off the roof and Widowmaker went to the ledge next only to see that he had landed on the next roof.

Widowmaker frowned then threw her knife at him, getting him in his back. She saw that she had hit him because he had fallen forward but narrowed her brow when she saw that he had gotten back to his feet and was on the run.

"You have my attention, Verinyx Totenyx."

 **Later that night**

Widowmaker and Sombra were both looking through the Herzorn members.

Sombra was more interested as she was looked through their files.

"Woah this organization is rather small but they got some skilled members."

"What of the one called Verinyx?"

"We'll know right now."

Verinyx's file appeared and both women were surprised.

 **Verinyx Totenyx**

 **Age: 27**

 **Skills: Spy, Medic, Test Subject, Combat**

 **Hobby: N/A**

 **Missions: +200**

 **Location: Ivory Coast**

Sombra smiled.

"I wonder who is going to bring him here."

Widowmaker got her rifle.

"I will."

She headed out to Ivory Coast.

 **AN: There is the second chapter. Thank you for reading and I will update when I get the chance!**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had gone by and Widowmaker had arrived to Ivory Coast. She was careful not to be seen by anyone but she had Sombra to use satellite to look for Verin. She was then informed that he was heading towards a bridge.

It didn't take long for Widowmaker to find him. She had found him walking alone towards a bridge but he had looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw her.

"Oh hello there."

"You're rather calm when you claimed to know who I am."

He turned to face her.

He went to her.

"Glad you came; I have news for you that will be worth a lot."

They both went onto the bridge and Widowmaker noticed how Verin was looking down at the water below them.

"When I was younger I used to enjoy looking at my reflection. I always enjoyed how I looked what a smile I would have on my face."

His smile then fell to a saddened expression.

"But now, I'm afraid of it. They say a reflection shows your true self and I believe it so much."

Widowmaker just looked at him then he pulled out her knife to give it to her.

"When we saw each other last time I was happy that you followed me but I know that you're only here to kill me. That won't be happening."

"…."

Verin took his hoodie and his black singlet shirt to show Widowmaker his back.

Widowmaker was a little surprised that she didn't see a mark on his back from where her knife hit him then she heard him talk.

"I was used a testing project in Herzorn and I was among the very few who survived it. I never knew my real name but the name they gave me Verinyx Totoenyx means 'Soul change at the rage of Night. Since then I've hated my reflection."

He turned to her.

"Even if you shoot at me, it wouldn't work."

Widowmaker's brow narrowed at him then he looked away.

"One of the Overwatch members is going to Herzorn tonight but I told her not to go. She insisted and once they get her they will inject the drug into her body."

"I'm part of Talon, what does Overwatch have to do with me?"

He looked at her dead in the eye.

"Right now Overwatch and Talon will have to work together. Herzorn is going to be a bigger threat."

Widowmaker turned to leave.

"I did some research on you Widowmaker, or should I say Amelie?"

Widowmaker stopped in her tracks then looked at him.

"You have some nerve."

"You may have been trained to be the perfect assassin for Talon but for now you have to put that to the side before it's too late."

"…"

Widowmaker left him alone.

"Just this once."

 **Elsewhere**

Tracer opened her eyes only to find herself strapped to an examine table.

"Where am I? Talon?!

Just then a man in a lab coat went to them and smiled.

"You are awake, excellent."

Tracer looked at him.

"Who are you? What are you going to do with us?"

"Don't worry; I'm just going to bring out your true nature."

With that the man took a sample of her DNA and injected it into a machine.

"This machine that has your DNA will create a life form of you and they are going to be the total opposite of you."

A few minutes later the machine was done and the man smiled.

"Go my creation, terrorize the city."

The figure vanished after that.

Elsewhere

Emily was in her apartment that she shared with Tracer but something seemed off. She had looked at the time and became worried.

It was getting late and Tracer was still out.

Just then she looked out the window at the balcony to see a figure there. She smiled when she saw that it was Tracer.

She opened the door and hugged Tracer from behind.

"Babe, welcome back!"

"…."

Something was off. Emily looked at her girlfriend.

"Babe?"

Her eyes widened when she saw that Tracer looked at her.

Emily stepped back when she saw that Tracer's eyes were red and that her hair was black instead of brown.

"Lena?"

This Tracer turned to face her but then Emily was scooped away to safety to another rooftop.

She looked to see who had got her only to be in more surprise.

It was Widowmaker.

Widowmaker frowned as she looked at Tracer who stood on the ledge looking at them.

"That imposter isn't Tracer."

Emily's eyes widened then she looked at the fake Tracer who got her guns out.

This Tracer wore a long sleeve black coat and wore black boots. She blinked into the air and Emily saw that her light was red instead of blue.

"Why are you love blocking, mate?"

She began to shoot but Widowmaker got out of the way while carrying Emily. She got Emily to safety then went to face this fake Tracer.

As shots were fired back and forth Widowmaker had managed to kick the fake Tracer to the ground and had a foot on her shoulder.

"Who are you?"

The fake Tracer smirked.

"Call me, Huntress."

"Not much of a huntress now are you, Cherie?"

Huntress Tracer reversed time then retreated away from there.

Widowmaker went to Emily who was hugging her knees.

"Are you alright?"

Emily ran to her.

"Who was that? I thought that it was Lena."

Widowmaker looked away.

"That was Huntress. I have a slight idea what's going on but I need to get you out of here."

They left the city after that.

 **AN: There is another chapter completed! How do you like the turn of events? I hope you liked it and I will update when I get the chance!**


End file.
